Apologize
by ExtravagantElegance
Summary: Her apologies were always so insincere. Yet, he took her back every time. Cassie. Songfic. For Hannah.


**This is for Hannah. My SAT word for the day is "liaison" so if you see that word, I wanted to spice up my vocabulary. It means illicit love affair. I do not own Cam Fisher, Massie Block, Claire, Derrick, or OneRepublic songs. (Play "Apologize" while you're reading. It'll add to it, I think...the intro is perfect with the intro of the song.) THIS IS A SONGFIC SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THEM, leave.**

**Oh yeah, I'm advertising. Nominate for your favorite Clique fanfics and authors at the Unofficially Official Annual Clique Awards located in the forums. Enjoy.  
**

**--**

_She_ loved the feeling of running her thin fingers through soft, black hair. She loved the stare he gave her as his large hands quickly unbuttoned her shirt; button by button before she was half exposed in front of him. The things he whispered in her ear gave her a thrill Derrick could never master. She loved how he planted small kisses on her flat stomach. She adored his tantalizing smirk that he gave when he quietly laid her on the bed. He was intense but gentle. Most of all, he was very exciting. But the number one thing Massie Block loved about this was how dangerous their liaison was.

**He** loved when she lightly traced her fingers down his abs. It excited him seeing her chocolate waves spilled all over the pillows; amber eyes scanning over him with a waiting half smile. The moans she made in his ear kept him going unlike when he was with Claire. He loved how her willowy, tan legs wrap around his torso when he pushed her against the wall. She was beautiful but she was complicated. Most of all, she was still with his best friend and Cameron Fisher was _not_ one for sharing. That was the only thing he hated about her. She always chose Derrick over him.

_I'm holding on your rope_

_Got me ten feet off the ground_

"Isn't this beautiful?" Claire Lyons beamed at her boyfriend.

Cam Fisher glanced around the crowded park quickly. He tilted his head upward to watch the colorful fireworks explode in the midnight sky. "Yeah..."

His eyes glided over to the couple across from them. She was with him again. Massie was giggling at something Derrick said. Cam felt his fist ball up. He knew how it felt to make her giggle like that. Just last night, she was wrapped around him in bed with that same laugh. Now, she was back with Derrick. Smiling and laughing like everything was perfect.

Great...now he sounded like a hypocrite. His loving, naïve girl was as oblivious to his actions as Derrick was. She wrapped her small hand on top of his with a light smile. Her eyes shined like a little kid as she watched the fireworks. Claire was great and but she was _boring_. She wasn't a challenge like the brunette sitting on the blanket ahead of him. He watched intently while Derrick leaned in for a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, unusual eyes met amber and he mouthed: "Tonight."

Massie shook her head with a glance towards Derrick. Cam was mad. She was going to pay for that.

"Why don't we go to my place?" Cam questioned quite loudly to Claire. Massie frowned her disapproval.

"Sure..."Claire flushed red. She knew the only time he took her to his house, he wanted something. He stood and took Claire's pale hand.

Massie watched the two with narrowed eyes. Gritting her teeth together she said, "Later."

"See you guys later." Derrick raised an eyebrow with a smirk. "You two have fun."

"Just like I had with your girl last night." Cam wanted to retort but he bit his tongue and pulled Claire harshly to his car.

_I'm hearing what you say but I just can't make a sound_

_You tell me that you need me then you go and cut me down_

_But wait_

_You tell me that you're sorry_

_Didn't think I'd turn around and say_

"It's too late to apologize." Cam leaned on the wall. "Just leave, Massie."

"Cam, I'm sorry." Tears cascaded down her rosy cheeks. Her lips were turned downwards and her shoulders shook with sobs. "Please!"

"What? Because you chose Derrick? _Again!_" Cam snapped.

"That's not fair!" Massie screamed, jabbing a finger at his chest. "Do I complain when you're with Claire? Did you forget she's my _best friend _too? You're being selfish!"

"Selfish?" His eyes flashed dangerously. "I only show interest in Claire because you make me!"

"_I make you?!" _Massie glared at him through her tears. "You're such a fucking hypocrite!"

"No, I'm not." Cam looked over her seriously. "Leave Derrick."

"Leave Claire."

As those words escape her lips, a smile curled on her face. She just challenged Cam to the ultimate ultimatum.

"Fine." Cam crossed his arms. "I will."

Her smile falters and her eyes lost its spark. Massie hadn't really expected him to agree. Cam knew why. Her apologies were always so insincere. Yet, he took her back every time.

Cam grabbed her shoulders and pushed her into the wall. She winced before his lips pressed against her.

She'd never leave either one of them.

_I take another chance, take a shot, take the fall for you_

"What?" Claire's voice came out as a whisper. Her eyes were shiny again but this time with the tears Cam was causing.

"I'm sorry Claire but I don't want to see you anymore." Cam replied stiffly, standing up from her bed.

"What did I do wrong?" She whimpered. She hopped up and took his hand.

His eyes casted over her appearance. He was leaving a perfectly good girl for a perfectly bad one. Cam looked down and took his hand away. "Nothing, Claire."

"Cam, don't do t-"

"Goodbye." Cam turned around and left her room. He heard the sobs that erupted in her room as he slammed the door shut. He was doing this for Massie.

_And I need you like a heart needs a beat _

_But that's nothing new_

_I love you with a fire red but its turning blue_

"Claire came to me yesterday, crying." Massie buried herself into his leather jacket even more. The fire from the bonfire made her amused amber eyes even more beautiful. "I didn't know you were going to do it."

"A deal is a deal." Cam took a bite out of the s'mores. He turned to face her. "_Right_?"

Massie didn't reply. Quietly, she put her roasted marshmallow over the chocolate and cracker before taking a bite. He felt his heart crunch and break like her sweet, warm sandwich.

_And you said, _

"I'm sorry." Massie whispered.

_Like an angel, heaven let me think was you_

_But I'm afraid_

"What are you apologizing for now?" Cam questioned as he put his iPod touch on pause. He had been repainting his room and Massie wanted to help.

"I can't do it." Massie dipped her paintbrush in the paint. She wiped the red substance over his wall. "The Derrick thing..."

"Why not?" His voice sounded indifferent. A frown crossed his face. "It's very simple."

"Cam, I love him." Her voice sounded desperate. "Don't make me do this."

"Do you love me, Massie?" Cam's voice cracked. His hand was shaking so bad that paint started to drip all over the floor.

"I want you." Massie replied bluntly. "Don't you feel the same?"

"Get the fuck out." He snarled whirling around to face the fearless brunette.

"Of what, Cam?" Her lip trembled. "Your room? Your _life_?"

"Everything." Cam advanced towards her. "You are the most selfish bitch I have ever had the pleasure of knowing, Massie Scarlett Block. You tell me you can't get rid of Derrick for me yet you're about to cry because I don't want to see you right now."

"I'm sorry!" Massie grabbed his arm. "I am so sor-"

"Yeah, you've said that already." Cam snapped harshly. "You're always saying that. _I swear_, it's the only damn words you have in your vocabulary."

_It's too late to apologize_

"I'm just trying to fix things." Massie pursed her lips together. Her fingers released his arm quickly. "But if you want to make things more complicated then I'll just leave."

For once he wasn't going to take her back, Cam just looked at her and laugh. "Leave."

"I hate you." Her voice was venomous and her hand contacted with cheek violently. Massie turned around and walked out coolly, slamming the door.

_It's too late_

Cam punched the wall. Fiercely, he slashed at the walls with his paint brush. He knocked things over. He smashed things into the wall but right now, he didn't give a damn. Cameron Fisher slid to his knees. He thought about her touch, her hair, her smile, her legs, her moans, her-

"Damn." He muttered. He had to stop this pain, this _agony_ running through his body.

Cameron Fisher stood up, dropping his paintbrush to the ground. He wasn't going to do this. He couldn't do this to himself. Is he masochistic? Did Cam actually enjoy the pain Massie inflicts on him? But God, he wanted her. He needed her. He couldn't survive without her.

He loved her even at her worst moments. Even if she causes him the worst kind of pain, he refused to let her go.

"Massie!" He yelled, opening his door. "Wait up!"

_Holding on your rope got me ten feet off the ground._

**--**

**Yes? No? UGH? Yay? I pretty much suck at angst... Review and tell me.**


End file.
